I Heard The Whole Coming Out
by Physie Remangason
Summary: This is set in 1x03 where Ian tells Mandy he is gay and this is how Mickey found out as well.


Hi guys I know I haven't updated recently but this is my first shameless fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ian stood behind a big blue garbage skip with a bat in his hand with lip next to him. He sees Mandy walk out the house and knew this was his chance to finally talk some sense into her. He ran across the street to the side of the Milkovich household to Mandy. "Mandy. Mandy. Hey..."she turned around shouting "Get away from me, you fucking perv!"

In the Milkovich house Mickey could hear his sister shouter ten the voice of Ian Gallagher who he thought tried to attack her. "We need to talk." Mickey ran straight out the house with a baseball bat in his hand "You are a dead man, Ian Gallagher! fucking dead!" However as Mickey just got down the steps of his house, he heard the boy say "I'm gay." Mickey dropped the baseball bat shocked at the boys sudden coming out. Mickey placed his back against the wall of the side of his house listening to their conversation. Mickey felt a little jealously because he was gay himself and wouldn't dear tell a soul afraid of the consequences. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? Where there's no one around."

Mandy nodded "yeah sure". Mickey then decided to walk round the corner where he saw his sisters eyes widen "hello Gallagher." Ian suddenly shot around to face the older boy and his heart was beating at an inhuman pace. he looked behind mickey to see lip with baseball bat in his hand. Mandy quickly moved to stand in front of Ian "Mickey what I said about Ian attacking me, wasn't true."

"I know I heard the whole coming out thing. Brave anyone could of heard" he smirked. "Shut up ass face. Come on I know a place where we can talk" Mandy started to walk and Ian followed her suddenly her brother was next to Ian "what are you doing?" Ian said confused. "I want to know to". After a while of talking about random stuff they to walk down a hill and Mandy asked. "For how long?"

"I don't know. My whole life, I guess. Maybe since Justin Timberlake."

"Ew. No." she slightly tabbed him with the back of her hand "JC Chasez."

"No, are you kidding? He's totally gay."

"No, he isn't."

"Hello, yes, he is." Ian let out a laugh. "Are you sure you're not just making this up? she said disbelievingly. "About JC Chasez?" he questioned. "No... about being gay." She says in a low voice. "In this neighbourhood?" he then looked over to Mickey "why would I make that up? Look, you two and Lip are the only two who know, all right?"

"I won't tell anyone" both in and Mandy looked over to Mickey "neither will I."

"Thanks."

"It's just that I thought maybe you were making this up so I'd call my brothers off. Or, I don't know. Maybe... you think I'm, like, ugly or something." Ian sighs and stops walking "Mandy, you're beautiful. Look, this has nothing to do with the way you look. I'm just not wired that way" Ian then places his hand over her left boob and grabs her right hand and places over his crotch, she smiles. After a few seconds her breaks the silence. "See? Nothing" they all start walking again.

"So have you actually bang anyone yet?" Mickey questions out of the blue. "Kash."

"EW!" Mandy shouts out "he's married and like 30 years old. Are you sure he's not taking advantage of you? You so young."

"Trust me he isn't. Oh and Roger Spikey." Both of the Milkovich laugh wait Mickey spoke and Ian turned to him "donkey dick spikey."

"Well Lip found my no co cleverly hidden porn magazine it had lots of boobs on it but inside I was a gay magazine. He took me over to Karen Jackson's house to suck me off it went bad first of her dad caught us and second it didn't turn me on at all."

"Yeah but isn't the digestion system a one way system" Ian laughed "Lip said the same thing but I was like it's like saying we only need our lungs to smoke right" both of them laughed.

Mickey spoke up "so if you could bang any five celebrities and any 5 guys in our neighbourhood who would it be?" Ian then proceeded to tell them the five celebrities and four of the guys who he would have sex with in their neighbourhood the south side of Chicago and finally he turned to Mickey. "And you."

"Thanks man."

"Hey I saw a chance and I took it" Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah but I wouldn't proposition any guys from this neighbourhood you'll get stabbed."

They started to walk on a children's park.

"Yeah but I go to a couple of clubs in boy town and I know for sure nobody who isn't gay in this neighbourhood would go there." Mandy and Ian sit on the swings and Mickey leans up against the swing bar by Mandy.

"I could pretend to be your girlfriend at school and stuff. Then no one would ever give you a hard time" Mandy offered. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. It'd keep the creepy guys away from me. Besides..." she held out her hand and he took it "I've never actually had a real boyfriend before. Well, not that you'd be a real boyfriend. But a boyfriend I could do things with, instead of... you know, just getting finger-banged all the time." They both laughed as Mickey made groaning sound they both tuned their head with a questionable look on their faces "I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Oh but it's fine when you, Joey, Colin and Iggy, talk about fucking girls all the time" she argued back. "If you don't like listening to it then go in another room" she sighed and shock her head "so what are you doing this weekend?"

"Going to this bar that's for gays, lesbians and bisexual's it's fun you don't get carted because teenagers are like the bread and butter for the place it stops the older people always there. Plus the drinks are delicious and cheap and I always get free drinks form guys hitting on me."

"Don't you feel weird when older guys hit on you?" Mickey asked "no most of the guys who hit on me are in there are teenagers or in their twenty's and thirty's and it's flattering because they think cute or hot."


End file.
